


Holiday

by BigLeoSis



Series: Family [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Family, Holiday, M/M, happy time, toddler!Khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks again to the wonderful NurseDarry for the beta. I don't know what I would do without her.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/gifts).



> Thanks again to the wonderful NurseDarry for the beta. I don't know what I would do without her.

**Chapter 05 – Holiday**

 

Bones was able to take some vacation time for the next two weeks, and the family decided to go for a holiday over the weekend. Maybe they’d go to the sea or into the mountains.

 

They’d arrange to be home when the Enterprise came home.

 

Jim had gotten a message from Nyota a few days ago.

 

_Hey Jim, hey Doc!_

_I hope you & the kids are fine! I’ve missed you so much and have so many things to tell you! I'll guess little John is fine and you’re keeping him safe and out of trouble? Monty says you both could handle the kid and raise him properly! I'm so excited to see him again. And you both!_

_Hope you’re around when I get back, otherwise I'll have to find you ;)_

_Looking forward to see you._

_Love & kisses, Nyota_

 

Jim answered her and they made a date for Wednesday.

 

But first they would go to the sea.

 

Bones was able to get Joanna out of school on Friday, because of 'an important family business' and they left San Francisco Thursday evening. They'd reserved an apartment down the coast and it was great: two bedrooms, a small kitchenette, living room and private direct access to the beach.

 

Khan and Joanna had fallen asleep during the drive and their parents brought them into the little flat. They deposited them in one of the huge bedrooms. They didn't change their clothes, just laid them on the big bed and covered them under the duvet.

 

After Bones and Jim brought the luggage inside, Jim fell onto the sofa, completely exhausted.

 

“I'm so fucking tired,” he mumbled.

 

Bones snickered and went to look out of the big window at the view. The night sky was cloudless and full of stars.

 

“What an amazing view,” he said towards Jim's direction.

 

The younger man glanced at Bones.

 

“You hate space!” he reminded his partner.

 

“Yeah,” Bones agreed. “But I love the starry night sky. We should go outside. There are daybeds outside. C'mon, grab one of the blankets and move.”

 

Bones slid open the glass door and stepped outside. Jim growled, but grabbed a blanket and followed his man out the door. Bones was right, the view was phenomenal. The stars shone brightly and it was so beautiful.

 

Bones lay down on one of the daybeds and Jim joined him, covering them both with the blanket. He snuggled into Bones' side, and the elder man held him tight with one arm.

 

Jim had been very tired and he quickly fell asleep. Bones looked down at him, keeping him warm and tight in his arms. The last holiday they had spent together had been before the kids, before the five-year-mission … So many years ago.

 

Bones was sure this would be a good weekend, all chilling and eating, playing with the children … Their children.

 

He would always remember the day Joanna moved in. It was a morning after a horrible night, because Khan had been unwell. Jim and he had carried the little one around the flat to calm him, soothing him, and given him all their love and attention. They had been dead the next morning, when his ex and Joanna had stood in front of the door.

 

Jim had been sleeping on the sofa, his arms wrapped around the sleeping baby. And after her visit, his ex had thought it wouldn't be the best idea to let Joanna stay here. They had another brief argument, but he’d brought Joanna into the flat and closed the door in front of his ex-wife's nose.

 

Jim was sleeping, but Khan had been awake. When he saw Joanna, he smiled and held out his arms for her to be picked up.

 

She had taken care of their baby for the first time and he and Jim had got some sleep. That has been nearly one year ago.

 

It has been the second-best decision they’d made together.

 

Bones nuzzled his head against Jim's, who made the little whining noise Bones loved so much, before he, too, drifted into sleep.

 

**~*~**

 

When Jim woke up, the sun was warm on his face. Bones was still deeply asleep. So as not to wake him, Jim shoved aside the blanket and stood up, and then draped the duvet back over Bones.

 

When he left the bathroom, he was confronted with Khan.

 

“Good morning, Daddy!” the youngster chimed happily.

 

“Morning, sweetie pie. How are you?”

 

“I'm so excited, Daddy! I want to go to the beach and play and I want to cuddle with you and Papa in the sand and built a sandcastle and go in the water!”

 

Jim laughed. It was cute - of all the things Khan wanted to do.

 

“That's a lot, froglet. So we’ll need a good breakfast. Would you like to help me?”

 

Khan nodded and ran after Jim into the kitchen.

 

“And we’ll have to put you into your swimming trunks, the one with the little duckies.”

 

Khan carried the cutlery to the table as Jim spoke. Now, with a furious glance at Jim, he faced his father.

 

“No!”

 

“Why not? You look so adorable in it.”

 

“But … I don't like the feeling … it's weird, when they are wet ...”

 

Jim chuckled as he prepared some coffee. Bones would like a cup or two when he woke. Joanna came out of the kids’ bedroom, yawning and waving 'hi' in Jim's direction.

 

“Jo! Jo!” Khan grabbed her hand, bouncing up and down.

 

“What's up, froglet?” she asked with a sleepy voice.

 

 _Oh, she would need a coffee too_ , Jim thought. Joanna was like Bones in the morning: Grumpy.

 

“We're going to the beach. Do you wanna play with me?”

 

She hummed and nodded. “But first I need a coffee and Jim's super breakfast.”

 

Jim nodded back and prepared the rest of his “super” breakfast.

 

They all sat down and ate together.

 

“Why is dad sleeping outside on one of the daybeds?” Joanna asked. Jim swallowed the piece of toast.

 

“He wanted to go outside, after we arrived. The sky was so wonderful and he wanted to enjoy it a bit with me. We went outside and we fell asleep. It's really warm outside and the sound of the waves is really calming.”

 

Joanna smiled at him. “I'm so glad you met dad! You look so happy together and … you're the best guy I could have dreamt up of for dad. And you brought Khan in our lives. Thank you, Jim!”

 

Jim stilled and looked at her. That was really touching. He’d always loved having Joanna in their family. But they'd never talked about their feelings about each other. And now, with these comments … she was stealing his heart again. Just like she had as the little girl he’d met at the age of three.

 

“I … I don't know what I should say.”

 

“It's okay,” Joanna answered, nonchalantly and smiling.

 

After breakfast, Joanna went into the bathroom to get herself dressed for the beach and Jim tried to put his baby boy into his swimming trunks.

 

“Daddy, no!” Khan fought like a cat, winding out of his arms, hiding under the bed, and glaring at his father.

 

“Baby, you have to put these on!” Jim pleaded.

 

Khan shook his head, hiding deeper under the bed. His blue-green eyes were big and frightened.

 

“Baby … it's only a swimsuit.”

 

“But I don't like it!” Khan repeated.

 

Jim reached under the bed, grabbed the boy, and pulled him out. Khan pushed against Jim's chest and it hurt. Jim gasped, then coughed, trying to breathe normally. Khan's eyes went wide in terror when he saw his dad in this state and realized that it was his fault.

Jim took a few deep breaths.

 

“It's okay, baby, I'm fine … I'm fine.”

 

Jim held him tight.

 

“But I hurt you,” Khan whined.

 

“Nah ...” the former-captain answered. “It's nothing, sweetie pie. You may have to be a bit more careful; you're really strong.” Khan nuzzled his face into Jim's neck.

 

“I'll do that daddy,” he said with a shaky voice.

 

“Good boy.” Jim kissed the boy's tear-stained cheeks. “You don't want to wear the swimming trunks, huh?”

 

Khan shook his head again and Jim sighed.

 

“Well, then you'll go naked. But later, you must put on some trousers!”

 

“Aye-aye, Daddy!”

 

Jim settled Khan back on the ground and the boy hurried away.

 

“Be careful!” Jim yelled after him.

 

Once Khan was gone, Jim lifted up his shirt and inspected his chest. Khan’s hands would leave a nice pair of little bruises.

 

**~*~**

 

As Bones woke up he heard the kids giggling and noted the empty side on the daybed where Jim had lain. Khan ran out onto the balcony, heading for the beach. He quickly looked at his papa, but kept running.

 

“Papa's awake, Daddy,” he shouted and was gone.

 

Joanna followed a few moments later, a huge beach bag hanging over her shoulder.

 

“Morning, Dad.” She laughed at him, then called after her brother, “Would you wait?”

 

The boy giggled again, but he waited for Joanna. Bones struggled free from the blanket and sat up, stretching. He felt a hand on his shoulder and leaned against the arm.

 

“Jim, why is our baby boy naked?” he asked.

 

The former captain sat down next to him and laughed.

 

“He won't put on his swimming trunks. Believe me, I tried to wrangle him into them, but he's getting much stronger. So I decided it would be better just to let him go naked. I'm not prepared to argue too much with my very strong toddler. And you know he's really stubborn.”

 

“Just like his daddy,” Bones said and Jim laughed again.

 

“At least I learn from my mistakes!”

 

“You do ...” Bones agreed and closed the gap between them, kissing Jim .

 

Jim laid his hand on Bones’ neck, holding him tight. As they separated, he smiled widely. Bones returned the smile.

 

“Do you want some breakfast?” Jim asked.

 

“Cup of coffee would be nice, and some toast.”

 

He kissed Jim again, before both stood up to make Bones some breakfast. Afterwards, they changed into their beach gear. Jim decided it would be better to wear a shirt so no one could see the bruises.

 

Bones prepared a bag with drinks, sandwiches, and fruit and they followed the kids to the beach, also armed with a sunshade and a blanket.

 

It was a lovely day and they spent hours on the beach being lazy, building a huge sandcastle. (Jim had made it as a bribe if Khan would put on his underwear, at least.).

 

At noon, they sat together and ate some of the sandwiches. Khan settled himself in Bones’ lap and ate everything his father gave him. It seemed he was very hungry.

 

“Why are you wearing that shirt, Jim? It's damn hot,” Bones observed.

 

Jim glanced at Khan, who looked up with worried eyes.

 

“Because I don't want to get sunburned, that's all,” he answered.

 

Bones looked suspicious, but said nothing more. They would talk later.

 

“Are you going into the sea with me, Papa?” Khan asked and Bones nodded.

 

“But first we’ll take a little nap. I’m tired from all the games and castle-building.”

 

Khan nodded and looked between his fathers. Joanna rose. She wanted to call her mother. They made a phone call every week and Bones grumbled about it every time. He didn't like the arrangement, but he had to allow it. He wanted to keep Joanna close.

 

Jim lay back on the blanket and closed his eyes. The sunshade had been a good idea because it kept the sand cool and in shadow. Bones put the rest of their meal back into the cool bag while Khan climbed up on Jim's chest and curled himself into a little ball. Jim made a face as the boy pressed on the bruises, but the pain lasted only for a second.

 

But Bones had seen.

 

“Are you in pain?” he asked Jim.

 

The former captain risked a glance on the boy. He had fallen asleep immediately, with an angelic face and sucking his thumb.

 

“It's nothing, Bones,” Jim insisted.

 

“Nothing, my ass. The last 'nothing' killed you.” He glared at his friend and to make his statement clear, he air-quoted the 'nothing' with his fingers.

 

Jim returned the glare, his eyes fixed on Bones' face.

 

“It’s only two bruises, they won't kill me.”

 

Bones raised an eyebrow. “Bruises … I left you alone for, how long? Two hours? What did you do?”

 

“I tried to get my son into his swimming trunks. I told you, I had a little disagreement with our son this morning. He has hidden himself under the bed and I pulled him out. He pushed his hands against my chest when I was holding him. It's nothing, Bones.”

 

“He hurt you,” Bones said with a cold tone.

 

“He didn’t do it on purpose; it was an accident and I won't blame him. I told him he was very strong and to be careful in future. He's a child, he has to learn about all these things and how to control them.” Jim hugged the sleeping boy tightly and sat up.

 

“Khan is our baby, Bones. We have to teach him about himself. And also what's acceptable and not.” Jim reminded him with a soft voice.

 

The doctor looked at Jim and the child in his arms.

 

“Yeah. But he's a child now, but about when he's grown up? What if he's not able to control all this strength and his temper?”

 

“Little Khan has never hurt anyone before! And you should have seen his face. He was afraid and really horrified by what he did, it won't happen again, I’m sure he'll be careful.” Jim answered. “We've known that could happen. He's an augmented human and it had never frightened us before. Why now, Bones?”

 

Leonard watched the waves of the sea, while he pondered his response.

 

“Because of you. I was afraid that something like that would happen. Because it's always you.”

 

Jim slid closer to Bones and rested his head on his shoulder.

 

“Nothing will harm me, as long as I'm with you. And this was an accident. If we don't take care of him, I don’t want to think about what could happen again. Khan deserves a normal family, Bones. He deserves a normal life after all that’s happened to him.”

 

Jim kissed his cheek. Bones turned his head to look at Khan and Jim.

 

“Am I allowed to keep an eye on the bruises?” he asked. Jim nodded and lifted the baby into Bones arms before pulling up his shirt. Bones inhaled sharply.

 

“Jesus Christ!” he gasped.

 

The bruises had nearly faded into a dark blue shade and Khan’s small handprints were visible on Jim's pectorals.

 

“Of course … Nothing,” Bones mumbled under his breath and shook his head.

 

He looked down at the thumb-sucking bundle in his arms.

 

“You must be more careful with your daddy, you know.” Then he looked at Jim, nodding his head at Jim’s chest.

 

“I could heal those, you know,”

 

“Nah … It's not that bad and maybe it's a good example to show Khan of what he's capable of as a reminder to him to control himself.”

 

Jim ran his hand over the boy’s cheek, who crinkled his nose and released his thumb with a little popping sound, to grab one of Jim's fingers.

 

“He needs us so much. And I need you both. You both and Joanna make me a better person,” Jim whispered.

 

Bones smiled at Jim before he lowered his head and kissed him fiercely.

 

**~*~**

 

The rest of their days at the beach were quiet and calm, and uneventful. They drove back to San Francisco on Sunday after the breakfast, so they would have time for things at home. The holiday had served its purpose: all four of them were relaxed.

 

The next few days passed quietly. Joanna went back to school and Jim stayed at home with Khan and Bones, cooking, grocery shopping, and other domestic endeavours.

 

On Wednesday, Jim and Bones drove to the shuttle bay to welcome their friends home. Khan held his Papa’s hand and hid behind his leg. He was a bit frightened because all these new people were strangers to him. And he was a little frightened of strangers.

 

The first shuttles arrived and many members of the Enterprise came off them. But Nyota wasn’t in sight, but Jim saw Carol, Pavel and Hikaru.

 

Pavel was the first to see them and he waved cheerfully, with a big smile. He hadn't changed that much during the last couple of years; same face, same smile, same excited expression in his eyes. Pavel left the other two behind and ran in their direction. He stopped in front of Jim and hugged his former captain.

 

“It's good to zee you, Jim!” the Russian navigator said. “And it's good to zee you too, Doctor.” Pavel looked down, and smiled at the child holding Bones’ hand.

 

“Is thiz leetle Khan? You’re growing up, little man,” Pavel said. “Ze last time I saw you, you were a little worm, only big enough to fit perfectly in Jim's arms!”

 

Khan stared at Pavel with an unsure expression. Bones moved his hand and looked down at him, as the boy looked up.

 

“Say 'hello' to Pavel. You don't have to be shy; he played with you and read books to you when you were a baby,” Bones said with an amused tone in his voice.

 

Khan waved his free little hand, still holding his father’s hand with the other. “Hi,” he said shyly to Pavel.

 

Carol and Hikaru approached. Hikaru said a short hello to them and reassured Pavel that they would meet in their flat later. Carol said nothing, only glanced once at Khan and moved on.

 

Jim watched as Pavel smiled at Hikaru. He’d always wondered if they were in a relationship or not.

 

Khan had moved and was standing now at Jim’s side, pressing hard against his leg. Big crowds had always frightened him. So Jim bent down and picked him up to help him feel safe. They men talked with Pavel for awhile, before Jim heard a happy shout from somewhere over by the shuttles.

 

He lifted his head to see Nyota crossing the hangar and then she was hugging him close Jim kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her. Nyota looked at the boy in his arms and cupped his cheek with her hand.

 

“Hey, Khan! I'm Nyota. It’s nice to see you again.” She smiled at the boy and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

 

“Hi,” he answered shyly and nuzzled his face into Jim's neck.

 

Jim turned his head and kissed his son's forehead.

 

“He's bashful, isn't he?” Nyota smiled at Jim. “And you're looking phenomenal!” She gestured in his direction. “How are you doing that?”

 

“Domestic bliss,” Jim answered nonchalantly and with a big smile.

 

Nyota nodded and smiled back.


End file.
